gmanetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
List of shows previously aired by GMA Network
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired on Philippine television network, GMA Network. For the currently aired shows of the network, please see the List of programs broadcast by GMA Network. Local defunct shows GMA News and Public Affairs Newscasts *The 11:30 Report (1982–1986) *Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco (1999–2004) *GMA Balita (1986–1998) *GMA Evening Report (1974–1976) *GMA Flash Report (2002–2016) *GMA Flash Report Special Edition (2002–2007) *GMA Headline News (1986–1992) *GMA Morning News Live (1991) *GMA Network News (1992–1999 weekday edition; 1996–2002 weekend edition) *GMA News Digest (1976–1987) *GMA News Live (1987–2002) *GMA News Roundup (1974–1976) *GMA Saturday/Sunday Report (1986–1989) *GMA Weekend Report (2007–2010) *Mornings @ GMA (1998–1999) *News at Seven (1976–1986) *News on 7 (1972-1976) *The News with Uncle Bob (1961–1972) *The World Today (1972–1974) Public affairs programs *100% Pinoy (2006–2008) *Alamat (2015, 2016) *Ang Yaman ni Lola (2010–2011) *Art Angel (2004–2011) *Art is-Kool (2002–2004) *At Your Service (2004–2005) *The Blue Planet (2014–2015) *Born Impact: Born To Be Wild Weekend Edition (2013-2014) *Brigada Siete (1993–2001) * Business Today (1990–1996) *Case Unclosed (2008–2010) *Che Che Lazaro Presents (1999–2003) *Compañero Y Compañera (1998–2000) *Debate with Mare at Pare (1998–2006) *Dream Home (2016) *Eateria (2009–2010) *Emergency (1995–2009) * Extra Challenge (2003–2006, 2012-2013) *Extra Extra (1999–2003) *Extra Income (2002–2003) *Extra Lifestyle (2002–2003) *Extra Ordinaryo (2002–2003) *Extra Showbiz (2002–2003) *Eye to Eye (1988–1996) *Face The Nation (1980) *Firing Line (1992–1999) *Gameplan (1995–1999) *Good Morning Asia (1996–1998) *Gusto Kong Maging Pangulo! (2009) *Hanep Buhay (2010-2011) *Happy Land (2009–2010) *Interaction (1976–1987) *Issues and Answers (1987–1992) *Jay On Board: Tapatan (1995–1998) *Jessica Soho Reports (2001–2004) *Jologs Guide (2005–2006) *Ka-Blog! (2008–2010) *Kandidato (2010, 2013) *Kape at Balita (1991–1993) *Kay Susan Tayo (2003–2009) *Kitchen Superstar (2011) *Lakas Magsasaka (2003–2005) *Liberty Live with Joe Taruc (1994–1995, also retitled Liberty on TV) *Liberty on TV (1995–1996) *Lovely Day (2004–2009) *Magnegosyo (1998–1999) *Misteryo (QTV 2009–2010; GMA 2010–2011) *Negosiete: Mag-Aral sa GMA (1990–1998) *OFW Diaries (2009–2011) *Out! (2005) *Out of Control (2013–2014) *Palaban (2006–2007) *Pinoy Abroad (2005–2006) *Pinoy Adventures (2012) *Pinoy Meets World (2006–2009) *The Probe Team (1988–2003( *The Probe Team Documentaries (1999–2003) *Profiles of Power (1990–1996) *Public Life with Randy David (1995–1998) *Puso Ng Pasko: Artista Challenge (2010) *Powerhouse (2014–2016) *Rescue (2010–2013) *Sabadabadog (2011) *Sanib Puwersa (2011) *Sine Totoo (2007–2009) *Someone's on Your Side (1987–1989) *Straight from the Shoulder (1987–1994, produced by MBC Production Unit) *''Sunnyville'' (2010) *Survivor Philippines (produced by Castaway Television Productions, 2008–ongoing) *Survivor Philippines (2008) *Survivor Philippines: Palau (2009) *Survivor Philippines: Celebrity Showdown (2010) *Survivor Philippines: Celebrity Doubles Showdown (2011–2012) *Survivor Philippines Exclusive (2009–2010) *Tapatan with Jay Sonza (1995–1998) *Tipong Pinoy (1998) *To The Top (2015) *Tok! Tok! Tok! Isang Milyon Pasok! (2007–2008, 2008) *Travel Time (1991–1998) *Velez This Week (1987–1990) *Veritas Monitors (1988) *Viewpoint (1984–1994) *Weekend with Velez (1986–1987) *World View Presents (2009) *The Pandemic Scare (2009) *Si Barrack At Si Juan (2009) *Sulyap Sa Likod Ng Abaya (2009) *Think Positive (2009) Philippine election series *Bio Data (2003–2004) *Biyaheng Totoo (2010; 2013) *Isang Tanong (2007–2010) **Isang Tanong: The GMA News & Public Affairs Presidential Forum (2009) **Isang Tanong: The GMA News & Public Affairs Senatorial Forum (2007) **Isang Tanong: The GMA News & Public Affairs Vice Presidential Forum (2010) *Kandidato (2010, 2013) *Paninindigan (2004) *Philippine Agenda (2007) *Votebook (2010) *Wanted: President (2004) **Wanted: Congressman **Wanted: Governor **Wanted: Mayor **Wanted: Senator Comedy shows GMA Comedy (formerly KiliTV) *All Together Now (2003–2004) *Carlo J. Caparas's Andres de Saya (2011) *Bahay Mo Ba ’To (2004–2007) *Beh Bote Nga (1999–2003) *Bitoy's Funniest Videos (2004–2009) *Daboy en Da Girl (2002–2003) *Daddy Di Do Du (produced by M-Zet Productions, 2001–2007) *Ful Haus (produced by M-Zet Productions, 2007–2009) *HP: To The Highest Level Na! (2005–2007) *Idol Ko si Kap (2000–2005) *JejeMom (2010) *Kaya ng Powers (2010) *Kool Ka Lang (1999–2003) *Kung Ako Ikaw (2007–2008) *Lagot Ka, Isusumbong Kita (2003–2007) *Nuts Entertainment (2003–2008) *Pepito Manaloto (2010–2012, 2012–present as Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento) *Show Me Da Manny (2009–2011) *Tweets For My Sweet (2012) *Who's Your Daddy Now? (2007) Other GMA comedy shows *1 For 3 (produced by M-Zet Productions, 1997–2001) *A1 Ko Sa 'Yo (2016) *Ang Yaman ni Lola (2010–2011) *Ariel con Tina (1972–1974) *Baltic & Co (1974–1976) *Betty and the Beast (produced by APT Entertainment, 1994) *Biglang Sibol, Bayang Impasibol (Produced by TAPE, Inc., 2001) *Bilibitornot (1996–1998) *Billy Bilyonaryo (produced by Sampaguita Television, 1992–1995, re-aired 2000)1 *Bitoy's Adventures in Bilibkaba? (1997–2000) *Bitoy's SHOwwwTIME (2009–2010) *Bitoy's World (2001) *Boys Nxt Door (2007–2008) *Bubble Gang Jr. (2005) *Cafeteria Aroma (1983–1984) *Camera Cafe on GMA (produced by Euro Asia Media Group, Ltd., 2008–2009) *Camera Cafe Special (produced by Euro Asia Media Group, Ltd., March 20–22, 2008) *Celebrity Turns with Junee and Lani (2003–2005) *Comedy Bar (2010–2011) *Comedy Central Market (1999–2000) *Cool Center (2009–2010) *D' Lookalayks in Puno't Bunga (produced by Viva Television, 1994–1995, re-aired 2000)1 *Eskwelahang Munti (1961–1970) *Family 3 + 1 (1989–1992) *Gillage People (produced by Viva Television, 1997) *Haybol Rambol (produced by Viva Television, 1993–1995) *Hiwalay Kung Hiwalay Daw (1998–1999) *Hokus Pokus (2005) *HP: Ibang Level Na! (2005–2007) *Ibang Klase (1997–1998) *Ismol Family (2014–2016) *Joey's Quirky World (2009–2010) *Jologs Guide (2005–2006) *Juan Tamad (2015–2016) *Jungle TV (2008) *Just Joking (2007) *Kate en Boogie (produced by Viva Television, 1993–1995) *Katok Mga Misis! (1995–1998) *Kiss Muna (2000–2001) *Kwentong Kutsero (1961–1967) *Laff En Roll: Level Up! (2010) *Martin After Dark (1988–1993) *Masquerade (2008–2009) *Mikee Forever (produced by Viva Television, 1999) *Mixed N.U.T.S. (Numero Unong Terrific Show!) (1994–1997, re-aired 2000)1 *MU (produced by Viva Television, 1997) *Naks! (2004–2005) *Not So Late Night With Edu (1985–1987) *Ober Da Bakod (produced by Viva Television, 1992–1997, re-aired 2000)1 *OC To The Max (2009–2010) *Okay Ka Fairy Ko (produced by M-Zet Productions, 1995–1997) *Ooops! (1999–2000) *Outrageous and Courageous (2009) *Pamilya Bato-Balani (1974–1975) *Pandakekoks (1990–1991) *Prinsipe Abante (produced by Network Marketing Corporation, 1977–1981) *Rated PangBayan: Pugad Baboy sa TV (1993–1994) *Sabado Badoo (2015) *Sa 'Di Mo Pami (1972–1974) *Sa Kabilang Ibayo (1965–1973) *Si Manoy at si Mokong (produced by Viva Television, 1997–1998) *Si Tsong, Si Tsang (1997–1999) *Spooky Nights Presents (2011) *Ang Manananggala: Battle of the Half-Sisters (2011) *Ang Munting Mahadera (2011) *Bahay ni Lolo: A Very Spooky Night (2011) *Bampirella (2011) *Da Mami (2011) *The Mommy Returns: Ang Mommy Kong Mamaw (2011) *Nuno Sa Feng Shui (2011) *The Ringtone (2011) *Short-Time of My Life (2011) *Snow White Lady and the Seven Ghosts (2011) *Super Klenk (2000) *Super Laff-In (1971–1973) *Takeshi's Castle (QTV, now Q, 2006, 2009–2010, GMA 2006–2009) *Toynk (Hulog ng Langit) (1994–1995) *U.F.O.: Urbano, Felissa & Others (1985–1989) * Vampire Ang Daddy Ko (produced by APT Entertainment, 2013–2016) *Walang Kukurap (1997–1998) *Wipeout: Matira Matibay (2010) *Wow Hayop (2009–2010) 1Re-aired during GMA Network's 50th anniversary in 2000. Kid-oriented *''5 and Up'' (1994–2002) *''Alamat'' (2015, 2016) *''Ang Mahiwagang Baul'' (2005-2007) *''Art Angel'' (2004–2011) *''Art is-Kool'' (2002–2004) *''Batang Batibot'' *''Batang Bibbo'' (2008–2009) *''Batibot'' (1995-1998) *''Bubble Gang Jr.'' (2005) *''Bulilit'' (1989–1990) *''Chikiting Patrol'' (1990–2002) *''Jollitown'' (2008–2010) *''The Jollitown Kids Show'' (2013) *''Kap's Amazing Stories Kids Edition'' (2010) *''Koko Kwik Kwak'' (1998-2002) *''Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang'' (2007) *''My Chubby World'' (2011) *''One Day, Isang Araw'' (2013) *''Sabadabadog'' (2011) *''StarStruck Kids'' (2004) *''Uncle Bob's Lucky 7 Club'' (1962–1992) *'Yan Ang Bata (1990–1993) *'Yan Si Mommy (1991–1993) *''Zooperstars'' (2010) Category:GMA Network